Jane The Killer
by XxDerpyHoovesxX
Summary: My first story. I hope you like it.
1. Jeff Comes To School

**Alright! My first story! Hope y'all like it~!**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Jeff**

**But I do own Jane; well this one.**

**~Jane The Killer~**

It was a nice, sunny, Friday morning in eastern Wisconsin. Jane Mariah, a junior at Gostgrove High School, was walking to school like she did every morning. She felt happy, upbeat like she did every Friday, but something felt….Odd, like that feeling you get when you get lost in the neighborhood with your cousin (Don't ask), like something was about to happen. Though, Jane just dismissed it as nothing.

When Jane got to school, she walked to her homeroom to find class was already starting; the teacher was already there and up in front of the class. She looked at her watch and saw that it was ten minutes earlier then when class was supposed to start. Jane felt like an idiot, but she asked the teacher what was going on and if she was late. She heard a faint sound of laughter coming from the back of the class, being sign to Jane that it was a stupid question.

"Oh no, not at all Jane! I'm just introducing a new student now, take your seat." Miss Heralds said. Embarrassed, Jane walked to her seat and sat down.

'..Now, as I was saying we have a new student joining us today, I want you to give him you outmost respect. Come in, son." Miss Heralds motioned him to come in. A boy with long brown hair and dull grey eyes shuffled in to the classroom, nervously. He looked at the class, took a deep breath then said "Hi, I'm Jeff," as wide smile spread across his face. Jane had to admit that he was pretty cute but at the same time, a little creepy. Jeff told the class, "I have a brother Liu, but he's in a different grade, we just moved here so...Um" He nervously laughed, trying to shake it off. Miss Heralds stared at Jeff, raising one eyebrow. "Okay… Jeff you take that seat next to, Jane," she said pointing at the seat next to Jane. Jane's eyes widened, she knew this wasn't a cheesy high school drama that has like, five episodes each season, but still, why her? Jane thought to herself, _Just shut up Jane, this is just a coincidence, so just shut up! _

When Jeff sat down in the seat next to her Jane blushed and squeezed her fingers, like she does whenever she's nervous. Jane heard a voice to her left that said "Hi, Jane is it?" It took her seconds to figure out who it was, and ten more to respond with only a high pitched, "H-hi" Jeff was about to say something but just then Miss Heralds shouted "Go to your other classes, homeroom is over." She then motioned Jeff to her desk saying "Jeff could you come here?" Jane watched as she handed Jeff something that looked like a schedule. Jane smiled. _Yes, yes!_ She thought that she could show Jeff to his classes and FINALLY make a friend around here. Well her plans were thrown off when Katie Dawson, the "Popular Girl" already walked up to Miss Heralds' desk

"Miss Heralds, could I show Jeffery to his classes?" she asked, batting her eyelashes

Miss Heralds agreed and sent them out the door. Jane was the only one left in the classroom staring in disbelief at what just happened. Jane then got a feeling in the pit of her stomach, like she had to do something. Jane put it in the back of her head, carrying on with the school day. Of course as if the weather changed with her emotions, it turned bright and sunny to cloudy and rainy. Jane ran home trying to avoid the rain. Of course when she got home she was soaked. Her father walked in moments after she walked in the door. "What the hell is your problem? Getting the house wet! Do you even have half of a brain?" he yelled. Jane got that feeling again, this time it was, stronger. She had common sense not to answer her father and stomped up to her room. As she lay on her unmade bed, staring at the ceiling she asks herself,

_What is this feeling?_

**Woo! End of chapter one! I'm so excited! I hope you liked it and if you didn't… GTFO**

**~ Sarah **

~ Xx**DerpyHoovesxX**


	2. JANE LOVES A BOY

**I'm back!**

****Saturday Night

Jane was at her computer watching stupid videos online. She still thought about, him, blushing every time she did?. Was she really in love? Jane had never felt this way before. What was she to to? Jane had only her father to talk to and there was no way in HELL she would. Jane sighed and went back to her memes. Right before she was about to go to sleep, her cell phone rang. Jane was surprised by this, her cell NEVER rang. Jane picked up the phone and blasting through the tiny speakers was the voice of her classmate Natalie, "JEFF'S BROTHER IS IN JDC!"

"What?" Jane shrieked "How do you know?"

"My cousin, Terrance, is I guidance consular there."

"What for?"

"Beating up some kids, I think."

"Nat, hold o-"

"Sorry Jane, I gotta go."

"Wait!"

Beep. Natalie hung up.

_Great, just GREAT. How am I going to talk to this dude now? _Jane asked herself angrily.

Though she was more confused than ever,Jane put it aside. She shut her laptop, and fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.

Sunday

Jane woke up extra early that morning, she doesn't know why. Oh well. She brushed her long dark brown (almost black) hair, and went downstairs to find the newspaper on the table. Normally, she would be a child and just read the Sunday comics, but the headline caught her attention.

It read in bold print,

**Deadly Fight Terrorizes Residents.**

Jane went upstairs to her her room and started to read.

_A sunny Saturday turns deadly when three teens attempt to kill 17 year old Jeffery Thomphson_.

Jane's heart stopped. She read the sentence over and over until she realized, this was the Jeff from her class. The Jeff she loved and cared about. Though she couldn't bear it, she forced herself to keep reading.

_The fight took place at 501 Silver Avenue, where 6 year old Billy Johnson, was celebrating his birthday. "We were terrified at the sight" Mrs. Johnson says. She also says that the three young men smashed vodka on Jeffery's face and set him aflame. Mr. Thomphson is being hospitalized until Monday. As for the last living member of the trio, Troy Monroe, is having trial next Friday. To read more see Kill page A7_

__Jane was heartbroken, tears were rolling down her face like a mudslide. She wanted to see him, to comfort him... To confess to him. She decided to see him Monday night. She changed out of her pajamas and into a t-shirt and jeans. Jane walked to the grocery store, she got... well guess, she got flowers. Thank God Jane's father wasn't awake when she got home by sneaking in the sliding glass door, he would of murdered her. The rest of the day was normal, well most of it. Then, the day came.

**YAAAYYY!**


	3. They Kill Happily Ever After

Jane stood outside the door of 502 Silver Avenue, Jeff's house in my best clothes, a long-sleeved black tshirt and jeans, I wanted to make a good impression. What would happen? She took a deep breath and rang the bell. Nothing. She tried knocking nobody answered; instead the door eerily creaked open silently. "H-hello? Mrs. Miller?" She whispered. "Anyone?"

Jane looked around in the inky black darkness to see a staircase on her right. She knew what happened to idiots who climbed stairs in horror movies, but this wasn't a horror movie… Right?

Wrong. Jane began to get, a strange feeling, like someone was... Watching. She heard a heavy breathing from a door on the left. She pushed it open to reveal a man, gutting a teenage boy. Jane's body froze.

"Hello." The man said innocently

"Wh-Who are you?" Jane stuttered

The man was wearing a white hoodie, covered in blood, and black dress pants. It was his face that made every hair on her body stand out, his eyes ringed in black, his face, a pure white color, and the smile, that _damn _smile.

"WHO ARE YOU?" Jane screamed.

"You don't recognize me?"

"Only in my nightmares," Jane sneered.

The creature walked over to the dead body and said,

"This is Liu,"

Jane's eyes widened.

"B-but, wait... WHY?" Jane screamed

"This is who I am. Now, I think it's time for you to go to sleep," Jeff said as he walked over to her, knife ready.

"No." Jane stated. Jeff laughed,

"You and what weapon?" He sneered. Jane grabbed the knife and drug it across the right side of her mouth leaving half of a smile like Jeff's.

"Jeff, I love you." She said with pain. As she was about to go for the left side, when Jeff grabbed her wrist.

"Stop" He said, "Don't do this."

Jane's Story

He led me over to a chair, and started sewing my wound. "I just want to be with you," I admitted.

"Here," he said as he finished the last stitch "Go home, and get your things, bring me back something to see if your worthy of keeping alive."

I stood up and walked to my house, there, dad was waiting for me.

"Where the hell have you been?" he shouted. I knew what was going to happen. Just as I predicted, he slapped me where my stitches were, making the pain almost unbearable.

"What is with these stitches?" he screamed as he struck me again, making me fall to the floor.

"I-I" I wasn't able to finish before he kicked me in the stomach. I stood up and used the table for support. I noticed a large butcher knife on the table. Then, I got... That feeling again, the one I hadn't felt for a long time. I knew what I had to do. I picked it up and spoke up.

"I'm responsible for mom's death, right?"

"YES! FINALLY YOU GET THAT THROUGH YOUR THICK HEAD!" Dad hollered.

"I'll be responsible for yours too!" I yelled as I rushed him. Adrenaline pumped through my veins. As he lay there, bleeding, I stuck the knife through his heart and decapitated him. I laughed insanely. The kitchen floor was covered in blood but I didn't care. I put the head in my messenger bag along with all the knives I could find. I rode my bike to Jeff's house as fast as I could, so none of the neighbors would see. This was my destiny, to rind flesh and bone, to feel the warm blood of my helpless victims. It made me, somehow, happy.

I burst through the door of Jeff's house and went to the room where he was sitting.

"Here," I said as I threw the head on his lap.

"Ah," his smile was even larger. "How did it feel?"

"Amazing, like I was, free."I smiled.

Jeff walked up to me and whispered, "I'm glad you feel that way."

He grabbed my wrist and carved a heart into it and I did the same to him.

"Stabmates?" I offered.

"Stabmates." Jeff nodded.

We went out into the darkness to claim more victims until sunrise.

**AND THAT, IS HOW EQUESTRIA WAS MADE!~**

**Jane's Tumblr**

**.com/ask**


	4. Juli Hacks In

**Hey guys! It's Juli,**

**I know Sarah said that she would write an epilogue to this story but she WON'T GET OFF HER LAZY ASS! *smiles* So I'm going to try to bribe her by Facetimeing her and yelling at her until her ears bleed but I need your help! Leave reviews telling Sarah to get off her lazy ass and write for you guys! Alright I love you guys and Sarah would too if she ever wakes up. **

**BYE!**

**Juli (JuliIsMe)**


End file.
